The 67th Hunger Games: Fairy Tales and Betrayal
by Poppy.Girl.11
Summary: What happens when this year's hunger games are based on fairy tales? What will happen when people turn their back on each other? What will happen when the all of the lies drive someone insane? Read and find out
1. Tribute Form

**A/N: Here is the tribute form after filling it out review it or pm it to me and i will try my best to put the tributes in the story****. **

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**LOOKS(hair, eyes, height, weight, build)**

**Any other features?:**

**PERSONALITY (Be descriptive!):**

**HISTORY/BACKGROUND (Be descriptive!):**

**Any family?:**

**Any friends?:**

**IN THE ARENA;**

**Alliances?:**

**Romances?:**

**Weapon of use:**

**Tactics:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fears:**

**OPTIONAL;**

**Token?:**

**Reaping outfit?:**

**Chariot outfit?:**

**Interview outfit?:**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, this chapter is gonna be pretty short but i just wanted to give you guys they opportunity to fill out your tribute form( on my profile) and you can either submit your tribute in the reviews for this story or you can pm me. Also I will be trying to update 2-3 times a week.

**Head Gamemaker Aquamarine's POV**

Ah, at last today are the reaping's the other gamemaker's and myself have been waiting for over 3 months. All of the planning has equalled to sleep deprivation, long nights, and more then a couple fights. I am just hoping I please President Snow seeing that it is my first year as head gamemaker if we don't we all know what happened to last year's gamemaker it was quite brutal, but I enjoyed seeing that it meant I would be head gamemaker and I get to make all the decisions.

Currently we are fighting whether to use one of the wolf mutts. "Everybody shut the hell up!" I said in my authoritative voice which meant to not piss me off. It is quite funny because they all go silent the minute I speak. "We are going to use the wolf mutt because I have a couple ideas for it, actually i must leave you to go and talk to Olivia the head mutation creator because I have to make sure everything is going as planned. Good Bye." With that I just left the room.

"Hello Olivia, I just want to make sure everything is going as planned because if not you know what will happen." She nodded instantly fear is glinting in her eyes. I always use the death threat method because it is the way to get the quickest response. "Yes ma'am all is going as planned." "Good I need you to add one more thing to the wolf mutt though." "Yes ma'am what is it you would like to add."she said obviously willing to do whatever I say so she doesn't lose her job. "You know the story little red riding hood?" she nodded waiting for me to continue, "I want the wolf to have the same motive as the big bad wolf in the story." she nodded and got right to work.

I left, after the alterations were added to the wolf mutt. I was on my way back up stairs to see what the other gamemaker's are doing. Lately they have been seriously pissing me off. Maybe I should figure out a way to kill them when these hunger games are done. I am finally in the hallway that leads to the gamemaker's room. Then I finally notice what's out of place. That would be the screaming and yelling from the gamemaker's room. I started running to the room.

When I entered the room Peach was being strangled by Alexander, Isabelle and Alexa were screaming at the top of their lungs at each other, Damien and Steven were in a fist fight and Damien was winning. "Isabelle Alexa shut the hell up! Why are you screaming at each other in the first place?" I yelled at them and I loved how they all stopped almost instantly. "Alexa said I should be living in District 12 as a merchant." I have to agree with Isabelle that was completely inappropriate. "And, Alexander why were you strangling Peach?" I didn't really care but might as well ask. "After Alexa said that to Isabelle, Peach went after Alexa with a knife so I attacked her to the ground then she turned the knife on me instead so I was just using self defence." That actually made a lot of sense on why his forearms were all cut up and bleeding. I turned to Damien and Steven and Damien answered before I could even ask, "Steven was saying very inappropriate things about yourself, Peach and Alexa." Well that is what I would expect from Steven he's quite the perverted A-hole. "Well of course I was stuck with all of you idiots for gamemaker's fighting and screaming at each other like come on this job requires you to put aside your on personal feelings and get to work on trying to make the games the best ones ever. Does everyone understand what i just said?" They all nodded their heads. "Good because the reapings are about to start so shut up, sit down, and enjoy them!" With that the reapings began.


End file.
